Ron Chipperfield
Ronald James Chipperfield *Born: March 28, 1954 in Brandon, Manitoba *Hometown: Minnedosa, Manitoba *Position: Center Selected by California Seals 1st round (#17) in 1974 NHL Amateur Draft Selected by Vancouver Blazers 2nd round (#20) in 1974 WHA Secret Amateur Draft scored 150 goals in only 20 games 1968-69. ... led Minnedosa to the Provincial Bantam A championship. ... started his junior career with the Dauphin Kings of the MJHL as a fifteen year old. ... nearly won the scoring race, but tied for most goals. ... Dauphin won the league championship. ... spent the next four years with the Brandon Wheat Kings of the WCHL. ... led the team in goals, assists, and points as a rookie. ... actually led the team in goals all 4 years, establishing league records in the last two. ... led the team in points in his last 2 seasons, winning the league scoring championship in 1974. ... named league MVP and All-Star. ... became the WCHL career leader in goals with 261, and points with 470. ... joined the WHA's Vancouver Blazers in 1974. ... spent a year with the Blazers before team relocated to Calgary. ... spent two seasons with the Cowboys, then a three year run with the Edmonton Oilers. ... set WHA record for goals in one playoff game with five. ... his NHL debut was also first game in Edmonton Oilers' NHL history, he served as the Oilers first NHL captain. ... also was Oilers last WHA captain, ... one of only two players in NHL history (with Winnipeg's Lars-Erik Sjoberg) to play first NHL game as a team captain. ... in March of that season he was traded to the Quebec Nordiques, for former junior teammate Ron Low. ... after playing just four contests with the Nordiques in 1980-81, took his skills to Italy. ... that season he scored a league-leading 78 goals and 128 points in just 30 games. ... his final three seasons were spent there playing for HC Bolzano. ... continued to coach and manage in Italty. ... stared the Optima World Sports Agency along with another ex-Oiler, winger Brett Callighen, and Gary Seigo. ... Optima finds European teams for North American players and coaches who've been in the National Hockey League or American Hockey League. ... co-authored book called Mastering Inline Hockey with Callighen. ... played in the 2003 Heritage Classic in Edmonton, along with the other Oiler legends against the Montreal Canadiens. Career Statistics Playing Coaching Awards & Achievements *Manitoba Provincial Bantam A Championship (1969) *MJHL co-Goal Scoring Leader (1970) *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1970)' *WCHL Most Sportsmanlike Player Award '(1972 & 1973)' *WCHL '''Goal Scoring Leader (1973), setting League Record of 72 goals' *H.L. (Krug) Crawford Memorial Medal Westman Athlete of the Year (1973) *WCHL Goal Scoring Leader (1974), setting League Record of 90 goals *WCHL Scoring Champion (1974) *WCHL All-Star Team (1974) *WCHL MVP (1974) *Italy Goal Scoring Leader (1982 & 1983) *Italy Scoring Champion (1982 & 1983) *Italy Playoffs Goals Leader (1982) *Italy Playoffs Assists Leader (1982) *Italy Playoffs Points Leader (1982) *Scudetto ('''Italy) Championship (1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1988, & 1991)' *' “Honoured Member”''' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Career Moves *Signed 5 year contract with Vancouver Blazers (WHA) on May 30, 1974 *Stayed with Team after relocation to Calgary on May 7, 1975 *Awarded to Edmonton Oilers after Calgary folded on August 26, 1977 *Signed 3 year contract with Edmonton Oilers (WHA) on January 29, 1979 *Traded to Québec Nordiques by Edmonton Oilers for Ron Low on March 11, 1980 External links * *Ron Chipperfield's biography at Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Born in 1954 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category: California Golden Seals draft picks Category:Vancouver Blazers players Category:Calgary Cowboys players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:HC Bolzano players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster